Dancing
by Starwind77
Summary: Rufus and Reno share a sweet dance to commemorate the first Christmas after the events of Advent Children. Rufus x Reno.


**Title:** Dancing  
**Rating:** PG-13 for lewd sexual language  
**Pairing:** Reno x Rufus  
**Description:** Reno wants to fuck. Rufus wants to dance. Guess who wins in the end?  
**Author's Note:** Can PWP fics have no actual sex whatsoever? Because this would be the result. Pure, unadulterated, teeth-rottingly sweet WAFF (toxic to the darkfic adherents on my flist), the result of listening to Christmas oldies late into the night. Apologies in advance for any slaughtering of character - I'm using AC Reno and a very toned down, not-so-evil Rufus. Set sometime during the first winter following Advent Children's end and dedicated to my dear fiance, aefallen, because I don't write nearly enough for her .

"It's called a dance, Reno."

"Huh?"

"A dance." Rufus waves his hand in the air, ignoring the other man's look of utter confusion. "Didn't you ever see people do it in a bar? At the corner inn? Even for a slum child, you must have encountered a dance at least once."

"Uh..." Reno hesitates, trying to think of the last time anyone mentioned dancing at a bar. Fighting, yes. Eating. Drinking. Fucking. Nope, no dance. "...Not really. 'Less yah mean the sideways tango."

Rufus only shakes his head and laughs. So it was true, what they said of the lower plates - they truly were ignorant. A pity he didn't realize it earlier in his own employee. "Well, in that case..." Suddenly, a mischievous gleam enters into the blond's eyes. "In that case, it's settled then. You can't remain a Turk in my employ and not know the basics of dance. Would bring shame to the company."

Reno blinks. "I don' remember that part o' the requirements."

"Yes, well, new criteria for the new Shinra. President's orders." Rising smoothly, Rufus walks over to the corner radio (electricity was restored, if only temporarily, to this sector of Edge) and slides in a cassette, adjusting the volume until the soft melody of an old, faded tune fills the room. Baritone voices hum lowly about wreaths and bells and snow...how long had it been since he had seen _snow_ fall like that time...

Turning quickly, Rufus brushes the trace cobwebs of memory aside and extends a hand toward his companion. "Come."

Reluctantly, Reno gets up. "I dunno 'bout this, boss...it ain't my thing."

"It will be soon enough," Rufus replies, a smile tugging at the corner of his lips. "Now, step close to me. No, not _that_ close. If I wanted a turn-on, I would've asked for it another way."

"And why not, boss?" Smirking, Reno gives the other man a coy, perverted glance. "Couch's jus' 'round the corner."

Rufus rolls his eyes. "Because this is the first time I've been able to move freely since the tower incident, and I'd really like to spend it doing something _other_ than lying on my back in bed."

"It don' have tah be on your back, boss." Reno's smirk widens. "We can do it doggy style if yah like."

A sigh and shake of the head is the only response the redhead gets. "Just pay attention to the instructions, Reno." Slowly, Rufus guides his companion into the proper ballroom stance, hands turning the other's shoulders roughly even with his own. "Hand on my upper right arm. The _top_ of my arm, not - " He jerks Reno's fingers back up to a more appropriate position. "Not so low."

"Awww, yah don't mean _that_ kinda dance?" Reno winks salaciously, knowing full well he was yanking his boss's chain. If he was going to have to play along with Rufus's little dance spiel, at the very least, he expected to get some entertainment out of it.

"No. Now, other hand in my left." Rufus clasps their fingers together loosely, ignoring the way the other starts stroking the edge of his palm. "There. Don't grasp it so tight. I'm not in danger of dying anytime soon." Though dancing with Reno might be hazardous to a Marlboro's health, he thought to himself wryly. This was going to be an interesting experience.

"So now what?" Reno asks, shuffling awkwardly in position.

"It's simple, really. Two walks followed by two sways, to the 4/4 rhythm. Step on the beat, but make sure you don't lean your weight too heavily on one foot. Tends to disrupt the tempo."

He's greeted with a doubtful look. "I dunno...this don't sound so easy like yah said..."

"Just follow my lead." Rufus gives his companion an indulgent smile. "You'll catch on quickly enough." Turning, he begins to move slowly through the familiar motions of the dance, gliding with ease to the soft, drowsy music, followed less gracefully by Reno's heavy footsteps, heel clamping loudly against the wooden floor. "Don't sway so deeply. Pause. Pause longer, and then swing smooth...ly back." He dips, coaxing the other's rigid back into a steady, if not perfect curve, before sliding effortlessly back once more. "Yes, better. Now, repeat as before."

"Hell if I can remember all that."

"Don't worry. It all comes naturally, once you find your own pace."

As the couple settle slowly (and not a little bit awkwardly) into the beat, Rufus allows his eyes to drift across the small room, its eaves covered with cobwebs, its windows lined with dusty lights, souvenirs from the former owners' forgotten collection. Above the fireplace, boughs of leaves nestle against the brick wall, strung up earlier that day by visiting children from the ex-SOLDIER's orphanage (he had refused at first, simply refused on principle after nearly two years in seclusion, but as always, Reno wheedled away with that insistent voice of his - Awww boss, jus' let those three come, y'know, the kids me an' Rude saved back when Kadaj was fuckin' up the city - and for once, Elena agreed with the redhead, and Tseng had no objections, and Rude just stood there silently like he always did, and Rufus had given in, finally, inevitably, given in as he always knew he would). Heh. What a throwback from the grand halls of Shinra fame. He would never have been caught dead in a place like this back when he was President.

And yet, somehow...Rufus pauses, gaze falling once more over his companion's face, eyebrows still knitted in concentration on the dance, head tilted to one side so his bangs fell across his eyes...yet somehow, things had changed. And he was glad for it.

"Hey, boss?"

"Hm?"

"After this, can we fuck?"

Rufus sighs irritably. "You're ruining the mood, Reno. Concentrate on the steps, not your cock."

"Alright, alright." A short pause. Hesitance. The other's voice raises again. "But if I do real well, maybe - "

"Yes, yes, now _please_, watch out before you step on my - " Rufus winces as he stumbles back, foot caught beneath the other's heavy toe.

"Sh-shit, sorry, boss. I didn' mean tah - "

"Just move on," the blond clips testily. "You're missing the beat."

"R..right." Reno ducks his head, muttering to himself. "Fuckin' harder than a circle jerk wi' Elena directin', yo."

Sighing, the redhead shuffles along with the other's movements, wishing he could do more than just parrot a few actions he hardly even remembered. Rufus seemed to know exactly what he was doing, enjoy it, in fact, swaying easily in time to the beat as if every step were a natural extension of the music, but Reno didn't see anything beyond two grown men holding hands and scuffling back and forth across the floor. And not fucking.

"So...what's this called?" Reno asks after a long silence.

"Ballroom slow dance, variation on the foxtrot. Popular among the upper classes back when Midgar was still young."

"No, I meant the song."

"Ah." Rufus pauses, considering. It was a simple question, really, but one he found he could not answer despite having heard the melody countless times. Chestnuts and snowflakes...a wisp of flame curling up into the mist...the blond shakes his head, memory clouding over at the image. "Something Shinra used to play during their winter balls, when the wine was growing especially low and most of the brass had either gone home or been carried home in their respective cars. The exact name escapes me."

"Oh. I...see."

"It's hardly ever played nowadays though." Rufus closes his eyes, a wry smile twisting his lips. "Memories of the company are not the fondest in these times."

"...Yeah." Reno shakes his head bitterly. "Well, fuck 'em, we'll play whatever we want."

The other man chuckles softly. "That we will."

Slowly, gradually, the last lingering notes of the song fade off, rich tones giving way to muted silence in the darkened crevice of evening. For a moment after the tape clicks to a stop, Rufus hangs there wordlessly, eyes shut, breath measured and calm, seemingly oblivious to the end of the dance. A soft smile curves at the corner of his lips.

Reno shifts awkwardly.

"...The song stopped."

"I know." Rufus doesn't move.

"Aren't we supposed to - "

"Shh." Fingers are pressed suddenly to his lips as, eyes hooded, the blond smirks slyly up at him. "Quiet."

"Boss?" Reno looks up, confused. "This some part o' the dance?"

"Oh, yes. The most important part." Rufus hovers close for a moment, mouth drawn right at the edge of the other's jaw as he allows his gaze to wander across his lover's face. Reno looked all but ready to jump him right then and there on the living room floor, fingers roaming restlessly down the side of his chest as the redhead's thigh shifts into the curve of his hips. Rufus smirks. Good. Perfect. Abruptly, the blond wheels his companion to one side. "Just a few steps back. Watch your right foot, don't slide the heel."

"Like this?" There's a sound of shuffling, then silence.

"Hm. A little to the side."

More shuffling as Reno moves haltingly to his left.

"No, the right side."

"Ah..." Reno backs up a few steps, nearly tripping over the floorboards in his haste. Oh yes, he had seen the look Rufus had given him, that lazy, half-lidded look that practically screamed fuck me now. The redhead licks his lips. Home stretch. The sooner they got this...whatever the hell it was done, the sooner he'd get some serious -

"Yes. Good." Stopping, Rufus rests his hands on the other's shoulders, holding them lightly in place. "Now..." His eyes swivel past Reno's face, scanning the walls and fireplace with a level, thoughtful gaze, lips pressed tightly together in concentration.

"Boss?" Reno glances around in confusion. Oh, what now? Just when things were getting interesting. "Whadah yah loo - "

He's cut off abruptly with a kiss, chin tipped up by strong fingers to meet firm, searching lips. Rufus's arm drops down to wrap around his waist, other hand working slowly into the long, tangled locks of his ponytail, toying with his balance like he always did in the old days. It's not long before surprise turns into lust, as Reno moans and leans into the kiss, mouth parting wetly for his tongue to caress the edge of the blond's lips, teeth nipping sharply at the sensitive skin. So...damn...hot. His breath hitches for a moment at the feel of deft fingers brushing against the tight fabric of his pants. _Y-Yes_, so goddamn -

Just as the redhead is about to simply tear off the other's coat and screw him into the floor, Rufus draws back, chuckling, smoky blue eyes laughing up at him above a crooked smirk.

"Under the mistletoe, Reno. That's where you kiss your lover.


End file.
